The Return of The Champion
by Queen Volixia
Summary: When alice returns from her trip over sea she decides to return to Underland for good. see what event unfold while she's there. Bad at summaries. Please read? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I miss Underland. I sincerely wish I never decided to leave.

I've been gone for eight months. I have been traveling the new trading route with the crew I have under my command. I was in awe of what I've seen from my journeys but none of them were like Underland. So the day I returned home I decided I would go back and stay. I signed the company over to my partner. When he asked why I was leaving I simply answered that I have answered my questions and had nothing more to do there. I left a note for my family to not try to find me and to not worry if I'm safe. I was going somewhere where I was surrounded by friends and people who cared about me. Then I went to find the hole that I fell into before to go back.

After two hours of searching I finally found it. When I arrived, I felt like I really belonged there. I went to Mamorial to announce my return. I was surprised to see how everyone has changed, though they all looked the same. The Queen herself was still as kind and beautiful as before. "Alice! I'm so glad you have returned to us," Mirana says. "Though, I wished you had returned faster."

"I'm terribly sorry to have taken so long," I said "but I had questions to answer and people to answer those questions to."

"And have you done so?" She asked gently while laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I have and now I would like to stay in Underland," I said certainly, "if you'll have me."

"Alice, you are always welcomed here my champion." With that she takes my hands and leads me out of the throne room. "You are welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you please" With that, she leads me to a room on the first floor and opened the door to reveal a rather lovely room. "I shall send a maid in with a change of clothes for you to change into. Those clothes look to be in need of a good long rest." With that she left. After a maid brought in a change of clothes and I was changed I went out to explore the castle. I soon found my way outside to the garden where the queen, Thackery, and Mally were having tea.

As I walked up to the table everyone turned towards me. "Yu're late fer TEA!" The hare exclaimed while throwing a scone in my direction. I quickly ducked and avoided it as Mallymkun let out a mad giggle. As I sat down, I looked towards the end of the tea table and discover the spot where the one person I truly wanted to see was empty.

"Where's the Hatter?" I asked the Queen. Everyone suddenly stops completely with that question. She looks down sadly. "Come with me," is her short reply. We walk up the stairs and stop at a door that is across from the hat workshop.

"I'll leave you to talk to him," she says. "Please be patient with him. He's been quite… down sense you left last time."

"Before you go," I began, "How long have I been gone?"

She looks down. "A year." It shocked to hear how long it's been. "I shall be leaving now. Good luck darling." She hands me a key then leaves. I turn to the door and took a deep breath. Then slowly, I unlock it and enter. As I quietly close the door, I look around for any sign of the Hatter. The room seems so… lifeless. I look to the kitchen and see the Hatter sitting at the table, his hat next to him. He looks thin like he wasn't eating right and his face was paler than ever.

"Hatter?" I call quietly. Then louder. "Hatter?" He doesn't move from where he sits. I could hear him whispering something. I can't make any of it out though. Slowly, I walked over to where he is sitting. Now I could hear what he is mumbling.

"Alice isn't here," he says. "Their lying. Their just trying to get me back out."

"But Hatter I'm right here," I say.

"Huh. Now I'm imagining that I hear her voice." He says as he moves slightly. I put my hand on his shoulder but he still doesn't look up. I sit down in the chair next to him and try to get his attention. "And here are the hallucinations again."

"Hatter?" I touch his cheek lightly to get him to turn his head. He does slightly and I'm shocked to see his eyes so full of sadness. They're such a dark color of blue. It scares me to see him like this. He was always so cheerful. "Oh, god," I whisper. He then looks away.

"Why must my mind play such tricks on me?" He says to himself. "She isn't really here. She isn't coming back."

"But I am back." I say. I tackle him with a hug and we both end up on the ground. He lays there in shock then slowly lifts his arms and wraps them around my waist. "I'm right here." I say quietly while I hug him tighter. "I'm not leaving again."

"A-Alice." He squeezes me tighter to him and though it hurts a little I don't move. But then he loosens his grip on my waist and pushes us in an upright position. He hesitantly pushes me away slightly. His eyed switch between blue and green but then they stay blue. "You're going to leave again," he says. "You always leave." I look up into his eyes.

"I will never leave you again," I say while cupping his face. "I came back for you." His eyes change to a dark shade of green.

"Do you promise you won't?" He asks. I tighten my grip on him as he stares me straight in the eyes.

"I promise," I say. That was all he seems to need to pull me back into him. I could feel his ribs though his cloths and it worried me. I pull away to examine him. He looks away from my stare. When I look closer I see scars on his hands and his collar bone. I brought my hands to his chest so I can see how many ribs I can feel and it shocks me how much weight he has lost. "What happened?"

His eyes turn blue again as he looks down. "I did this," He says. "When you left I refused to leave my Room. I didn't eat anything. I only ate when the Queen came over so she wouldn't worry." He lets out a little chuckle. "That's probably the only reason I'm still alive. I haven't even drank tea. There's a scar for every day that you have been gone. There are even some extra ones from me thinking of how you left so easily."

I really became worried when he said that. I didn't know that me leaving could cause this to happen. "Oh Tarrant…" I pull him to me and hold him against me. I look him in the face. "I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain. I swear that I will never leave you again and I will never cause you that much pain again." I kiss him and pull him closer to me. He quickly began to kiss me back. He tightens his grip on my waist once again, pulling me against his chest. I deepen the kiss by opening my mouth to allow his tongue to explore my mouth. He pushes me onto my back on the hard wooden floor. He breaks the kiss and looks me in my eyes. "Violet is for…"

"Lust, my dear Alice," he says while he slowly began to suck on my neck while leaving kisses all along it. I moan as he moves to one of my more sensitive spots on my neck. I begin to work at his shirt to remove that layer from between us. When I finally get it undone, I remove it and see the true depth of the cutting. He has them all along his chest and hips. He saw me staring and began to move to get off me but I put my hands around his neck to keep him still. Slowly I move my hands to trace a scar that went across where his heart is. "You're not disgusted?" He asked bewildered.

"I am shocked but not disgusted," I say. "I just wish I had stayed so this wouldn't have happened at all." As I trace another scar that was just above his stomach I lean in and place a kiss on the one on his heart. He doesn't move or try to stop me but he tenses as a trace one that went close to his throat. I look at how close it was. How easy would it have been for him to have simply ended his life if he wished to? Would he have if I didn't come back when I did? I can feel tears run down my cheeks as I think about this.

"Alice?" he says worried. I bury my face in to his chest. This is my fault. MY _**FAULT! **_If I had stayed none of this would have happened. He pulls my face from where I've buried it in his chest. "Ye have nae reason fer cryin," he burrs out in his outlandish brogue.

"I do," I say as more tears find their way to where his hands are cupping my face. "It's my fault you did this. If I had just stayed here, you would have never had to go through this pain." He looks me in my eyes, his now a mix of green and blue, then gently begins to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Nae Alice, tis nae longer important. Yer here nauw 'nd 'at all 'at matters," he burrs. He pulls me to his chest and lets me cry while whispering word of comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long we stayed that way. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. I must have fell asleep at some point because the next time I open my eyes I find myself lying in my bed still in my day dress. Did the Hatter carry me back to my room? He must have or I wouldn't be here right now. I get up and call for a maid to run a bath for me. When I finish my bath I find that my closet has been filled with dresses of every color. I pick out a light purple dress with blue flowers on the trim and butterflies around the waist. As I put it on I find that it fits perfectly. I put on a pair of matching shoes and white knee socks (no stocking or corset) and leave the room to find the kitchen to get something to eat.

When I arrive, I see that everyone is just getting seated to have breakfast as well. I take the seat next to the queen. She smiles as she sees the dress I picked out and seems very happy that I liked it. "So Alice," she begins while I serve myself some strange type of fruit and a biscuit with jam, "I remember you said that you wish to stay in Underland. Do you wish to stay for good or just for a short time again?" she asks while pouring her and me a cup of tea.

I turn towards her and smile gently. "I wish to stay for good. I've answered all my questions and there is nothing left for me up there." As I say this she smiles and begins to butter a biscuit.

"I am very glad to hear that Alice," She says. "You are welcomed to pick out any of the apartments you wish I will have the maid move your items and the new dresses I had made for you to your room." With that she turns her attention to her breakfast. Mally and the Hare seem to be in their own world on the other side of the table and seemed to only here that I was staying in Underland for good.

"Alice is stayin!" Mally exclaims happily. "Have you told the Hatter yet?"

"I told him last night," I say while suddenly remembering what happened last night. "And why did you all let him do what he did to himself?" I ask while glaring at everyone that is in the room. Don't they _care_ about him at all?

They all look down at my glare passes over them. "We couldn't stop 'im," Mally says softly. "We did try but 'e wouldn't listen t' us. He won't e'en let t'e Queen heal 'im with t'e pain paste."

I glance to the Queen who confirms it with a nod. "Then I'll just have to give it a try then," I say with determination. At that everyone smiles at me and seems glad that I'm willing to try my best at it. After all that is said, we finish breakfast and the queen has me follow her to her laboratory to give me the pain paste.

"All you have to do Alice is put it on the area you want healed," she explains. "It will heal scares but it will take a while and may not fully get rid of it if the cut was too deep."

Thank you Your Majesty," I say while taking the jar of ointment.

She give me a stern look at the words 'Your Majesty'. "Now Alice I insist you call me Mirana. We are friends and I prefer not to be called that by any of my friends," she says gently but firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Very well," I say, "Mirana."

"Now, please be careful Alice," Mirana says with worry in her eyes. "I don't think he would hurt you but just be aware that he isn't fully himself right now."

I will be Mirana. I promise." I say then with that I leave to go up to the Hatter's apartment.

As I go I see which apartments are available and find that the two near the Hatter's room are empty and one by Mallymkun's room is empty. _Let's just see how this goes before I choose the room I want to stay in_ I think as I knock on the Hatter's door. When there's no answer I try the door knob and finds that the door's unlocked. "Hatter," I call as I open it a little, "Are you awake yet?" I hear a crash in the kitchen and then a, "Bloody thing," afterwards. "I guess that's a yes. Hatter?" I call towards the kitchen. "Can I come in?"

"Alice?" He says then walks to the kitchen door. "It is you! Come in! Come in!" He says happily while walking up to where I'm closing the door. He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen where I can smell tea being made. As he sets up the tea tray, I take a moment to look him over. He looks to have changed and even bathed! His hair is a brighter orange-red and it seems that even his skin is glowing a little more. Overall, he looks so much better. As he turns around with the tray, His eyes a bright color of green, he gives me the gapped tooth grin that I've missed so much. He sets the tray down on the table then takes a seat across from me.

"You seem to be feeling better," I say as he pours tea into the cups.

"Much better," he says as he hands me a cup. As he adds sugar and cream to his, I mix the sugar I added into mine in and take a sip. It was slightly stronger than I expected but it was good. As he takes a drink, I set mine down and gather my thoughts.

"I'm glad," I say as he looks up at me. "So why do you have breakfast up here and not in the main kitchen with the others?" I ask. As I take another sip, He places his drink down and looks into it. I can barely see his eyes change to blue again.

He looks up and as I look at him expectantly, He sighs and looks away again. "They won' wan' me dauwn thur." I'm surprised at how fast his mood changed. Just moments ago he was happy.

"Of course they do," I say while reaching over to grab his hand. "Why wouldn't they?"

He looks up surprised at my words. "They didnae tell ye?" He asks. I shake my head no and he looks back down. "I've turned dauwn help fro e'ery one o' 'em. I threw 'at pins, tea cups, an' anythin else I could when 'ey came up 'ere, all tryin t' ge' me t' leave my room."

I'm sure my eyes are quite wide. Why didn't Mirana tell me this? Why didn't any of them tell me? Slowly I removed my hand from his and got up. He watched as I walked around to table to the empty seat next to his. When I sat down in it, I grabbed his hand in mine again and stroked it gently while he leaned into me. "I'm sure they are willing to forgive you," I say confidently. Yes why wouldn't they be? He's suffered enough with me leaving and they know it. "If you just went down there and talked to them and apologized I'm certain they will forgive you."

He doesn't reply but squeezes my hand slightly. I study his scarred and stained hand. Then I remember the ointment I brought for the cuts on his body. "Hatter, Hold out your arm for me." I say quietly. When he does so and I roll up his sleeves, I take out the jar of pain paste and look up at him. He simple nods for me to continue. After I open the jar and warm up a little of the ointment with my hands, I look at his arm where three large cuts go completely down his arm and several smaller scars go across his arm. Slowly, I begin to apply it to each scar. When I finis with those, I roll the sleeve back down and he hands me his other arm which I repeat the process on.

"Alice?" He says while I did so. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

I roll down his sleeve and look up, giving him a smile. "I haven't the slightest idea." He smiles back and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you Alice," he says quietly while holding me tighter. I hug him back. When I try to pull away, he refuses to let me go.

"Hatter, can you let me go? I can't breathe with how tight you're holding me," I say while trying to push away again. He hesitantly releases me again and looks at me.

His eyes are still green thankfully and he gives me a small smile. "Sorry," he says while chuckling a little.

I smile back. "It's ok. Now remove your shirt so I can finish putting the ointment on all the scars and cuts." he blushes a little and does so. I still can believe that he did this to himself. It's so awful. Again I warm the paste with my hands and then I start to apply it to the cuts on his chest and collarbone area. When I reach the scars on his neck and where his heart is I pause. Then slowly I trace each one, memorizing the size of each one. I'm certain that each one of those had had to be the most painful. When I touch the one on his neck, he tenses again. When I'm done putting the paste on, I let him put his shirt back on and I put the ointment back up. I watch as the scars that I could see slowly fade some already disappearing.

He suddenly gets up and begins putting up the tray for tea and its contents. I get up as well and straighten out the wrinkles in my dress. "I'll be leaving now Hatter," I say and I see the tension in his shoulders return. "Mirana has offered me an apartment in the castle and I must tell her which one I want. I'm certain she has things she wants to talk to me about as well," I continue. His shoulders relax and he continues putting everything up.

"I'm certain your right that she has other things to discuss with you," he says as he turns around to walk me to the door, "but I do believe I will give u a riddle to solve before you go." I smile and wait for him to continue. "Wha' can ye feel but naught touch? What can move ye but can't be budged? Wha' can warm wi'out heat? What can shine in t' light an' dark? What can make a man strong an' weak?" he burrs in his outlandish accent with his eyes looking in mine. "When you find the answer to this riddle, tell me. I'll be waiting for your answer." With that he leads me to the door and lets me out.

As I walk to Mirana's office, I think about the possible answers to his unusual riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

When I reach the Queen's office, I put solving the riddle to the back of my mind. I'll think on it later when I have more time. I knock on the door and hear a muffled come in. As I walk into her office, I see her sitting at the desk reviewing a pile of reports. As I close the door she looks up at me and gives me a tired smile. But even then she manages to keep her elegance. "Please, have a seat dear," Mirana sys while gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. As I sit, she neatly stacks the documents in a neat pile on the corner of her desk. Then she turns back to me. "So how did it go?"

"It went well," I say while taking out the half empty jar of pain paste and placing it on her desk.

As she looks at the jar, I notice her eyes widen at the amount gone. "You mean he actually let you heal him?" Mirana says evenly yet surprised.

I let a small smile grace my lips. "Yes. He did."

She looks up at me with hope and happiness in her eyes. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to know he has finally let someone in to help him. I can't thank you enough for helping Tarrant and bringing him out of the darkness that he has buried himself in sense his clan was killed and my sister took over." She lets a small smile of her own grace her lips. "Maybe I'll have my Hatter and dearest friend back soon." Mirana gets up and glides over to where I sit. "Shall we have tea and talk on the balcony?" She asks while holding her hand out.

"I would like that," I say while taking her hand. She calls a servant to get us tea then we go and sit at the balcony table. As we sit and wait for the tea to arrive she tells me what has taken place while I was gone. "As I am sure you know, Absolem has changed to his butterfly form. Our main concern was that he would lose his ability to talk but thankfully he has been able to keep it and he still watches over the Oraculum. Bayard and his wife and pups are doing well. The pups are now grown and are a part of the Royal Hound Search Task Force with their dad and Bella is expecting another litter of pups. The Bandersnatch is doing well and is down in the stables if you want to go see him later. The Jabberwocky's body still lays where you slayed it because we can't move it from where it was slayed. Overall, the land is healing well."

The servant came in with the tea and set it on the table then left. We prepared our tea and sat in silent for a minute just enjoying each other's company. "Have you decided which apartment you want to stay in?" Mirana asks while setting her tea back down.

"I have," I say while setting mine down as well. "I would like to stay in the apartment next to the Hatter." Mirana looks unsurprised by the choice. "I'm guessing you were expecting me to choose that one," I chuckle.

Mirana chuckles and smiles as well. "Correct. I'll tell the maids to move your things there when we are done." Then she looks at me with a grim expression. "Alice I must talk to you about something serious though," she begins. I give her my full attention and nod for her to continue. "As you know, I am an unmarried Queen which means I am open to marriage," she says. I nod in acknowledgement. "Well anyone who wishes to marry me must challenge my champion."

I stare at her as if she just grew wings. "I have to _fight_ your _suitors_? But why?" I ask.

"It's to make sure he can protect me if need be." Mirana explains. "Even if they do choose to challenge you for my hand, I do not have to accept their hand unless they beat you."

"But I can't fight!" I exclaim while getting up abruptly. "How can I battle these men if I don't even know how to fight?!" Mirana sits quietly and waits for me to calm down.

"I will assign a group of the guard to train you." Mirana says while picking up her cup to take another sip. I sit down feeling relieved but still cautious.

"Who are able to challenge me for your hand in marriage?" I ask.

"Only the royalty of our sister countries, Eflingrobin and Javinreve, and any lords that wishes to." Mirana answers.

"When will these challenges take place?" I ask while taking a sip of my tea.

"I will send out the invitations when I feel it is time," Mirana says. "In the meantime, just worry about resting and spending time with your friends. I'll get the members of the guard that I want to train you and then I will tell you when your training begins." She smiles while reaching across and grabbing my hand. "You have nothing to worry about Alice. You'll be fine."

I give her a small smile of my own. "Thank you Mirana."

"You have nothing to thank me for," Mirana says. "I owe you so much Alice. You saved my country from the rule of my sister. That alone is something I will never be able to repay you for." With that, she got up and called a maid to tell her where to move my items. I stay on the balcony and look over and out to the horizon. I enjoy the silence and take the time to think of what has happened in the short time sense I returned. It was only the beginning and I knew there was a lot that must be done still. And yet it made me smile. I was needed here. I felt as though I belonged here.

And as I stare out at the world I was now a part of, that I was now the protector of, I knew that I was accepted into it with open arms.

* * *

I finish having tea with the queen and so I head to my new room. I'm surprised by how fast everything was moved. Then again, I didn't have much in the first place.

I never really looked into the room honesty. I only picked it because I thought it would be best to stay close to the Hatter while he was in such a fragile state. Now that I am though, it was actually quite lovely. There's a kitchen connected to the main room and a door off to the side that I can only assume is my room. I enter the room and see a lovely bed already made with a canopy and the curtains pulled back. Off to the side of the room is a dresser with a lovely flower design carved into the wood. On the wall closest to the door was a mirror and dresser with her belongs sitting on top. Over all the room was simple and yet lovely. I return to the main room and see the double doors leading outside where a balcony was located with a table and two chairs. I smile and go over to the book shelf to see what books were on it, though was disappointed when there wasn't anything of interest on it.

I soon left the room again and went down stairs to be greeted by Bayard and his not so small pups. I laugh as they all run up to me and almost knock me to the floor. "It's nice to see you all too," I say while smiling.

"Malary, Bayal, Kimpal, Down!" Their father orders as he approaches. As soon as they sit, he sits with them as I pet Malary on her head. "Champion Alice, it's nice to see you again," Bayard says, bowing his head to her.

"It's nice to see you too Bayard," I say as I reach out and pet his head as well. "They have grown, but it seems their still as energetic as ever." The pups all look to her happily.

"They have," Bayard agrees. "Unfortunately I have to work twice as hard to keep up with them." I give a small laugh. After we talk a little bit about how their doing in training we say our farewells and continue on our ways.

By the end of the day I had talked with almost everyone. I didn't realized how much I missed them all until I had seen them all again. I even missed the Tweedles confusing way of talking. As I walk back to my room, I wonder where a curtain cat with evaporating skills is.

"Having a busy day are we," drawls a voice to my left. Speak of the devil. I look and watch as Chessur appears with his usual grin.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you," I say as I smile at him and continue walking. As I thought he would do he followed and floated by me.

"Did you miss me my dear Alice?" he asks in his taunting tone.

"A little. Usually you show up when I'm talking to other people," I say as I make my way up the stairs to my room.

"Shame to disappoint you," He says while reappearing at the top of the stairs.

"So where have you been Chess?" I ask as soon as I reach the top.

"Oh nowhere really," He says while studying his nail. "Just listening around for rumors and giving the Queen updates."

"Oh really?" I say stopping just outside my door. "Are you the Queen's spy?"

"No," he says simply. "I do this out of curiosity really."

"Must be _fascinating_ hearing all these rumors," I say sarcastically while entering my apartment with Chessur evaporating in. "Is there anything of importance going around?"

"Not really, just a bunch of rubbish really," he says while appearing on her couch. "There is one going around of the Hatter not throwing things at a certain champion when she enters his apartment though." His grin becomes wider. "Is this true?"

"It is," I say. "He seems to be returning to his old self slowly."

"That's because you returned." Chessur says and then evaporates out without another word.

I smile slightly at the familiar attitude but then it drops and I think about his words.

Is it really because I returned?

* * *

I am SO SORRY for the late update! I meant to have it up way earlier but with testing and school and work it was hard to find time to finish typing this until now.

Any who! I want to thank Deatherella and LittleFairyMaiden for the comments! Pocky to you both!

They really help people! They encourage me to stay up past midnight finishing these for all you lovely people! So thanks! =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep your attention on your opponent!" I feel the wooden sword of the rook collide with my own with enough force to knock me off my feet. I fall and my sword flies across the field. He helps me up, hands me my sword and we start again.

It's my first week of training and it's already proving to be a hardship. After my first day I was covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts. Today is proving to be no different. As soon as I'm ready the rook and I face off again but a short time later I'm on the ground again. I lay there for a second then I get back to my feet. I raise my sword ignoring the pain in my shoulders and back and point it at the rook. I swing the wooden sword towards him again which he blocks easily and proceeds to push me back. When I back up away from him he swings at me which I block but fail to notice him swipe his feet until it was too late and I was again on the ground. "Stay aware of your opponent's every move," the rook says then helps me up again. "That's enough for today. We'll continue this tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Nathanial," I say at which he nods in acknowledgment and heads to the weapons room to put up the practice swords. I head towards the castle and up to my room where I know a bath is prepared for me by one of the maids. As I undress from the trousers, tunic, and boots which the queen had prepared for my training, I look at all the bruises on my arms, legs, and chest. I could feel one forming on my back as well. I put pain paste on the bruises I could reach then sit in the bath and let the water cool the rest.

I know that it won't be long until the Hatter starts to see the change but I still can't make myself tell him that I have begun training to be Mirana's Champion. I know he won't like the notion. I don't want him to relapse after him doing so well the past two weeks. I finally got him out of his room to have tea with everyone else which they were happy to see him. I even got him to continue his work as the Royal Hatter again.

After I get out of the bath and get dress in the light blue dress I had chosen for the day and that would cover my bruises from training, I head to his work shop to see how he's doing today. I walk in and see him hard at work on three hats at once. I suppress a chuckle and walk up to sit in the seat next to his work bench. "Oh! Good day Alice!" He says happily with a smile and looks up at me while still working on attaching the bright colored feathers to one hat.

"Good day to you too, Hatter," I say with a smile at I watch him work. His hands seem to fly over the hats without even a misplaced item in the haste. Within minutes the three hats are finished and put in their appropriate hat boxes.

He washes his hands of any hat glue and dries them then turns back to me and holds out a hand. "Shall we go down for tea?"

"Let's," I say and take his hand and allow him to lead me out of the room and down stairs to where the others sat at the table. Hatter heads to his seat at the front of the table and me to my seat next to Mirana. It doesn't take long for Hatter, Mally, And Thackery to begin their tea time fun. Mirana and I sit back and watch the whole ordeal.

"So how is your training going Alice?" Mirana asks it quiet enough so as I only hear her; though it probably wouldn't matter with the other three off in their own world.

I smile into my tea. "It's going well I suppose but I'm still not used to wielding a weapon," I say. She touches my shoulder gently but I still wince from her touching the bruise on my shoulder. She notices it and moves her hand so as to not cause me any more pain. She smiles apologetically my way and I give her a small smile back.

"Have you told him yet?" She asks while casting a glance in Hatter's direction. Hatter and Mally are busy in a battle with bread sticks so not listening to their conversation, or anything really.

"I can't," I say while looking down. "I know if I tell him he'll get worried and maybe even try to stop me from continuing."

"I'm sure he'll understand Alice," Mirana says while gently grabbing my hand to comfort me. "Besides," she says while looking over to me, "if you don't tell him and he finds out some other way, he might react even worse."

I look at my lap. I know she's right. If I don't tell him myself and he finds out some other way, he may think that someone else hurt me or when I tell him then he gets madder at me than telling him now while I still can.

Then there's the riddle. I still haven't given him my answer though I have a pretty good idea what it is. But if I'm right, then that changes the circumstance of me telling him that I have taken on being Mirana's Champion completely even more difficult. I'll just have to see if my answer is right and go from there.

I look over to the hatter and the others and watch as they all continue their bread stick fight with both Mally and Thackery teaming up on the Hatter. I let a small smile spread across my face as I watch the three. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think. I catch Hatter glancing at me briefly then knocks both Mally's and Thachery's bread stick out of their hands and claims victory.

"I do believe I have beaten you two enough times," Hatter says as he sets his hat on his head. As he looks over to me he stands up and offers me his hand while giving me a toothy grin. "Shall we go for a walk through the garden, Alice?"

I reach out and grab his hand as I get up and give him a smile of my own. "That sounds wonderful." Mirana gives my other hand one last squeeze before letting go. We say our goodbyes and head for the garden. With Thackery throwing one last scone at our heads as we leave of course.

* * *

I can feel my heart pounding as we walk through the garden and listen to the flowers sing. I don't know if I should tell him now or if I should wait for another moment. I want him to know and yet I am worried that he may react badly to it. What should I-

"So have ye thought of a answer to me riddle?" the Hatter asks. I look up at him as we come to a stop at a bench. We take a seat as the Hatter waits for my answer.

"I have given it a lot of thought," I begin, "and I have come to several answers. The more I thought of it though," I say as I look down at my lap where my hands are folded, "the clear the riddle became."

"An' wha' have ye come to lass?" he asks as he reaches over to gently grab my hand. I feel my heart pound in my chest as I look down and study our entwined hands. They fit together so perfectly. Gently he lifts my head so I'm looking him in the eyes.

I swallow as I look into those intense emerald eyes. I see that they're outlined with a light purple which causes me to lose my voice momentarily. "Love," I hear myself whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"You're correct my dear," he says in a husky whisper as he leans in connecting our lips on a gentle kiss. I close my eyes and add my own force to the kiss, deepening it slightly. As he pulls away and looks into my eyes again, I see that his eyes are still the same color but the light purple has darkened. He gives me a gentle and charming smile that is so different from his toothy grin but still looks so much like him. I feel the hand that was holding my chin stroke my face gently. "You will always be my Alice," he says as he snakes the hand that was holding my hand a moment ago around my waist.

I wince as he accidently touches the bruise on my side from training. Even with the pain paste, it still hurt whenever too much pressure is put onto it. He immediately takes notice and pulls his hand away with a worried expression on his face. "Alice," He says concerned, "have you got yourself hurt? Why didn't you tell anyone? I'm sure Mirana would have given you pain paste to help heal it."

"I have got some from her but the bruise is still tender. I just got it today." I look down after saying this. "Hatter, I-"

"Call me Tarrant please Alice," Hatter says suddenly. "Hatter is my trade not my name."

"Oh. Ok. Tarrant, I have something important to tell you," I say quietly as I look back up at Tarrant. "I think it's important you know how I got this bruise."

"Someone didn't hurt you did they Alice?" He asks concerned as he grabs my hands in his.

"Well yes and no," I begin. "As you know, I was Mirana's Champion before I left," I say as I squeeze his hands. "Mirana asked me if I will continue to be her Champion sense I have decided to stay."

"Oh no, Alice. You didn't agree did you?" He asks quietly. In his eyes I see a mixture of anger, sadness, and confusion.

"I-I did," I say quietly. I feel his hands tighten around my own. "I got this bruise during training. I also have one on my shoulder, arm and leg." He looks away from my eyes but I know that he doesn't like that I had decided to be Mirana's Champion again. I could tell by how ridged his body is and how his hands tightened even more around mine.

"Please Alice," He began as he looked back up, his eyes a mixture of both orange and blue. "Please give up being Mirana's Champion. I know what the champions have to do, what they see. I don't want that for you." Tarrant gently puts his hand on my check and strokes it gently. "Ye have t' believe me lassie. Ye Don' know half t'e things ye have t' do as Champion. I don't wan' t' lose ye again Alice."

"You won't Tarrant," I say as I look into his eyes.

"Promise me Alice," He says as Tarrant stare seriously into my eyes. "Promise me you will do whatever it takes to win. Promise me you will stay safe."

As I stare into his eyes I see how serious he is about this. "I promise you Tarrant. I will stay safe and do whatever it takes to win."

As soon as I say these words Tarrant seems to relax and pulls me into his arms, being mindful of my bruises. As he holds me I feel him squeeze me tightly. Though it did hurt slightly I say nothing and just return the hug. I look up at the sky and think of all the battles to come.

I will do whatever it takes to win and come back to you Tarrant. You're the reason I came back to Underland. Without you I probably wouldn't have come back at all.

Without you, I wouldn't have a reason to live at all.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

So…. Ya. Life happened. With me being at work all the time and doing chores when I'm not at work or driving around doing errands for my parents, this is the first chance I've had to finish this chapter and even then this was finished between cleaning and cooking dinner for my parents and brother. So if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them when I have a chance k?

Pocky to all my wonderful reviewers and I'll see if I can get the next one up faster, k?

Bye-bye! =^_^=


	5. Chapter 5

I wake to the sound of knocking on my door the next morning. Slowly I get up and put on the robe that Mirana had made for me and head to answer the door. To my surprise when I open the door I see Mirana standing there with a maid holding a tray with breakfast on it. "May I come in Alice?"

"Yes of course Mirana," I say as I step aside to let her and the maid in. After the maid sets the tray on the table for me and Mirana, she bows and leaves. "So what is the reason for this visit Mirana?" I ask while preparing my tea. She looks to be nervous but happy.

"I'm here to talk to you about your training," she begins. "I know you have been training with Nathanial this past week and he has done a great job so far."

"Yes he has and I'm very thankful he was willing to train me on such short notice. But what does this have to do with my training?" I ask.

"Well you see," she says while preparing a biscuit with jam. "Tarrant came by to talk to me about it and seemed rather mad and upset that you have taken on the duty yet again." She looks up at me and gives a small smile. "He said that he would like to train you from now on to be sure you will be able to work with all the weapons available to you, and I agreed."

I'm shocked to her say that she agreed so easily. "Why would you let him train me? Are you not still worried about him relapsing? And I'm sure he would try to train me without hurting me which I'm curtain will hinder my practice with an opponent in training."

"You do have several good points, Alice. But I have talked to him about some of them and he has promised me that he would train you correctly and not treat you like you can't hold you own when in practice," she says. "Furthermore, the reason I'm letting him train you is because before you returned to Underland he was filling in as my Champion and knows all the training needed to become a Champion for me."

_I know what the Champions have to do, what they see. _Is this what he meant by that? That's why he doesn't want me to be her Champion. He knows what I would have to do to protect the queen. He doesn't want me to have to hurts somebody or…or…

"Alice, are you alright?" Mirana asks. I must have been silent for a while. Mirana reaches across and grabs my hand. "Darling it's alright. You don't have to worry. You will do just fine. I just want him to train you in case the need to use some of the… special skills come, they are perfected. I'm sure the time will never come, but I would still like you to learn them."

She did have a point, but still! I would never be able to kill someone! "Mirana, Even if the time did come, I don't think I could ever do… do… that to another person!"

"Yes, you would," She says quietly but with wisdom, like she has heard this before. "You would, even if say you wouldn't now, you would do it when the time came." She looks me in the eye with this serious look. I look away and into my tea. As much as I would like to say she's wrong, I can't bring myself to. I know she's right. If the moment came and I was desperate enough, I probably would kill someone just so that I or whoever I'm protecting would live. But I don't think I would be able to live with myself afterwards.

"Any who! I want you to know that the training that was scheduled for you to do today has been canceled and you will continue your training in three days to give Tarrant time to prepare for the training." Mirana puts her empty cup and plate on the tray then stands to leave. I stand as well and walk her to the door.

"Thank you. May I use the library in the mean time to study the Underland traditions and get to learn about the other countries so that I know what I'm training for and who I'm training to fight against?" I ask as we reach the door. I open it for her and call a maid to get the tray from the table.

"You're welcome to use any part of the castle you need. If you need help finding the way feel free to ask any servants to lead you where you want to go." She says as she walks out the door. Mirana smiles and says farewell.

As I walk into the library, I'm in awe at how large it really was. I walk down isle after isle looking at the different books. Sewing, fighting, history, novels… It went on and on. I had never seen so many books. Finally I come to the section of the traditions of Underland and our sister countries. I pull out as many books as I can carry and head to the table near the section. The first book I open is on Underland traditions. Let's see… greetings, fighting, promises, let's look at that first.

_Promises once made cannot be broke. If broke it may cause the person who made the promise and/or the person who gave the promise physical and/or mental harm. When the person who gave the promise wants to release the person from the promise, he/she must mean it from heart and soul and make it to where the other can hear it. Specific potions will affect a person who has made a promise depending on the effect of the potion. Potions that work to control a person or their judgment may make it to where the promise may make it harder to break the effect of the potion._

The promises that I made to Tarrant can't be broke? Why did I make those promises without knowing the consequences? I don't want to know what would happen if I do break the promises. Why would he ask me to make these promises? Is it to motivate me to fight as hard as I can? I know I wouldn't have made the promises if I knew this! He should have at least told me! I swear! If he was here know I would-

"Alice?" I feel myself tense at the voice of the one person I _**DO NOT**_ want to see right now. I listen as I hear him walk to where I sit and sit down next to me. "What are you reading about?" I know he's looking at the book now, probably reading a few lines. "Oh bloody… You're mad at me for not telling you aren't you?"

Finally I look up at him. "Mad at you? I'm furious! Why didn't you tell me before I made the promise? Did you think I didn't need to know? That it didn't matter? Why did I have to find out from a book and-"

"I wanted to be sure you made the promise," Tarrant says after letting me let out my anger for a bit. "I knew you wouldn't have made the promise if I told you."

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" I shout as I slam the book close. I move to get up but Tarrant grabs my hand while standing up to keep me from storming off.

"It was important to me! I needed you to make that promise. I wanted to be sure you would give it your all," Tarrant says as he pulls me back into his chest. I try to get out of his embrace for a minute but his hold is to strong so I give up.

"Did you have no faith in me? Did you think that without this promise, that I wouldn't go all out, that I would hold back against my opponents?" I ask quietly but I know he heard me. Tarrant turns me around so that I'm facing him and lifts my chin so that I can see his face.

"I did have faith that you would but I needed the reinsurance, Alice," he says. His eyes are more of a turquoise color as he says this. He gently stokes my cheek as I feel my eyes begin to water. "So please, don't be mad. I did it out of selfishness and I admit it but I needed to here you say it." I feel a tear slide down my cheek which Tarrant quickly wipes away. Slowly he leans down and I feel our lips touch together in a gentle kiss which quickly turns more passionate. I feel his arm around my waist tighten and hold me closer to him.

When we finally break apart I look into his eyes and see they are a red with streaks of pink. "What does this color mean?"

"Love," he simply says. Slowly I put my arms around his waist and just hold him like that for a while. Eventually we part and leave the library and head for the gardens. I guess the books can wait for later.

"Mirana told me that you're taking over my training from now on," I tell him as we walk. He squeezes my hand for a moment but we continue to walk. "Why did you want to do that?"

"I want to train you myself to make sure you know everything you need to know," he begins. "I want to make sure you will return safe and never hold back against an opponent, even if it's me."

"I see." I lean my head onto his arm as I wrap my other arm around it. "Why would I ever have to fight you though?"

"You never will but if you can beat me in practice then you're ready to be the Queen's Champion." When we reach the garden we walk down a path that I haven't been down before.

"Where are we going?" I ask Tarrant as I look around at the rose bushes and different trees.

"It's a surprise." As we walk down the garden I notice we're heading towards a tree that is bigger than the rest. When we finally get there I gasp in surprise at how beautiful the place is. The tree is set up on a hill with a smooth spot that looks to be where people would always sit. Around the path that leads to the sitting area under the tree are flowers of all kinds and rose bushes surround the bottom of the hill.

Tarrant leads me to the bottom of the tree. We settle at the bottom with his arm around my shoulders and me leaning into his side with my head resting on his shoulder. We just sit there for a while and listen to the sounds of the world around us. I feel Tarrant shift a little and look up to see him looking back at me. Slowly he lifts one of his hands and cups my cheek and kisses me which I happily return. His arm around my shoulder slips down to my waist and he pulls me closer to him. When we break apart he leans his forehead against mine and lets out a content sigh with his eyes closed. I lean up and peck him on his lips once and he complies and kisses me again. I feel the arm around my waist tighten more and the hand on my cheek moves to grab one of my hands and intertwines our fingers.

When we part, he starts to kiss my throat and run his hand up and down my side. He lifts his head and looks at my eyes. I see they're violet and gasp. Tarrant quickly takes advantage of the situation and kisses me again, using his tongue to stroke mine. I hear myself moan as my tongue joins his. He breaks the kiss after a while and we both stare at each other while panting from our heated kiss.

"I love you Alice. My Alice," He says after a long moment.

I smile and lean my head against his. "I love you to Tarrant. My Hatter."

"Alice? Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He asks after a moment.

I can't help but chuckle and smile. "I haven't a clue."

OMG! I actually got another chapter up before two months! Proud of me? Anyone?

Random Reader: This is just payback for not updating forever.

Me: Ya it is. Yawls are too smart for me.

Anyway! Pocky to all my loyal readers! Alice and Hatter shaped cookies to all my reviewers.

SEE YA NEXT TIME!

BYEBYE! =^_^=


End file.
